When the rain falls
by xOhxMyxJoexJonasx
Summary: Sadie parker. Shes your average teenager with a best friend who just happens to be in one of the biggest bands since the beatles. He was alwyas there for her but what happends when it gets harder to be there for her like he promised? Can she handle it?


When the rain falls- chapter one: Never leave me.

(9years old)

Sadie tossed and turned but there was no use. Nothing can wake her from the current nightmare. All she could hear was her mothers calm voice and those few words: Don't worry, Ill always be with you in your heart, be strong an don't cry over my death.

Sadie sat straight up and gasped for air tears formed in her emerald eyes. She looked at the clock. 3 am. She glanced around her room. Dark abiss consumed it. Only hours ago did her mother pass on to a place of peace. Something sadie thought she truly deserved. Sadie got up and sighed she walked down stairs passing her little sister and brothers' room. She tiptoed down the stairs and looked into her parents bedroom. Her step father was nowhere to be seen. She sighed once more. He had told her that he would be back in an hour. And he wasn't. She walked back upstairs and back into bed. In just mere hours she would have to face kids in school. But at least she had her best friend to comfort her. His name was Joeseph Adam Jonas and the tow had been inseperable since pr-k when Joe saved her from a bully. She can remember that day so well. He was her first friend and she wouldn't want it any other way. Sure she had other friends, but no one compared to him.

Flashback:

Sadie sat on her sleeping mat. Her long soft black hair was covering her face. She was in deep concentration. In her left hand was a small sketch book and in her right hand was a pencil. She was drawing something. It was just a shape on her mind. She was really suppsed to be napping but that never happened. She felt to inspired. It was dark but just enough for her to see what she was doing. Little did she know on the mat next to her , lye a little 5 year old boy who was watching her intently. All of a sudden the likes started to flicker on and sadie fell to the mat pretending to be asleep. A womens sweet voice rang above the sleeping children.

" Alright everyone, its time for snack so wake up and come to the table." she stated. Sadie sat up and walked over to the table. Leaving her drawing book unsupervised. Joe Jonas the small boy next to her mat picked it up. Being 5 , he opened it in curiosity. The whole book was almost full and with drawings of kittens and flowers. Just abunch of girly things. All of a sudden a large shadow appeared on joe and the book. It was one of the older kids. He grabbed the book from joe.

"HEY THATS NOT YOURS ERIC!" yelled joe. The large boy pushed joe to the ground.

" Ha Look it! Joey is drawin girly stuff!" He yelled. Everyone laughed except Sadie who turned bright red. She sighed and got up from her seat . She walked over and helped joe up from the floor. He smiled to her.

" Eric your a fat jerk idiot head!" she said. He laughed and pushed her down. She gasped and fell to the floor. Tears forming in her eyes. Joe turned red with anger. He Punched eric in the face. Blood gushed from his nose. Joe stood over him.

" don't ever push a girl again! But head!" He yelled. The teached walked over and took joe to the cornor babeling on about how children are to violent these days. He glanced at Sadie her face was wet with tears but a smile was on her lips. He smiled back.

After joe sat in "time out" He walked over to sadie who sat alone in the cornor. She was trying to tape some pages back into her book. Eric had ripped some of them out. Joe sat down next to her. She smiled to him.

" Hi, im sadie." she said sweetly. Joe smiled.

"Im joe"he replied.

End Flasshback

Sadie stood at the bus stop. She lived next to joe and was waiting for him to come out paiently. She was wearing a long sweater that ended at her knees and her hair was in a slopy pony tail. She really didn't want to go to his house cause then she would have to deal with pity from everyone. She didn't mind it but it bothered her to hear anything about her mom. It was to hard. After 5 mins she sighed and walked over to his door. She knocked softly. Denise Jonas, Joe's mom answered. A smile on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Her and Sadies mom became close of the the 4 year period. She embraced sadie in a hug and took her into the house.

" Sadie why don't you sit down and have something to eat." She said sweetly. Sadie didn't want to be rude but she was too sweet and softspoken to say no to.

" umm sure thanks." Sadie replied as she sat at the kitchen table the bus didn't come for about an hour and half . She wanted to just get out of her house. It was too lonely without her mom. A sleepy looking nick sat at the table. He saw sadie and smiled sadly to her. He was one smart kid. Kevin walked in shortly after and hugged sadie. After a hug from kevin she always felt refreshed. No matter how sad she was. She smiled to him. All of a sudden a loud crash came from the staircase. Everyhead turned to the steps.

" OW! Who put this stupid bag on the steps!" Yelled joe. Denise sighed and shook her head. Joe would always pull the same routine. He would try to hurt himself bad enough or fake an injury so he wouldn't have to go to school. After the first 3 times it stopped working. Sadie laughed as joe came limping in.

" Mom I broke my leg!" She smacked his head and pointed to the table. He grabbed sadie into a hug and sat at the table.

Sadie walked into school. Immdiately joe was wisked away with "the populars". Sadie's face droped. She walked away leaving them to there what ever it is they do. She needed to be alone anyway. Everything felt in slow motion.

Joe watched sadie's back retreat. He made to go after her when a blonde girl by the name of sofie steped in front of him.

" Hey joe!" she said in a flirty voice.

" Hi." he said

" So, my birthday party is coming up, its an invation ONLY event." she said loud enough so that sadie could hear. Tears fell from sadie's eyes. She walked faster down the hall and to her art classroom. She fell to the ground and started to cry. 'Oh no1!' She said whiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at her hands as if she had commited a crime. The door flew open and joe looked around till he saw sadie. He sighed and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and held her close for a moment. She looked at him.

" joe," She stated softly. He nodded. " make me a promise"

" Sure." he said.

" Never leave me." she said. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

" Never." he whispered.


End file.
